A Christmas Miracle
by JC 619
Summary: It's Christmas Time, and JC 720 just wants one thing. Will Santa Claus be able to give it to him. Author Fighters Future Fic. Merry Christmas!


_A Chimney is seen as a Man in a Big Red Suit then comes out of the Chimney. The Man turns around, and it's... JC 619? _Ho ho ho, You were expecting Santa Claus? Anyway, I made alittle Christmas Fic since I had some time. Hope you all enjoy. I only own myself & JC 720.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve as Dahlia was in the Kitchen, Finishing Baking Something. Dahlia was wearing her usual Attire,  
but were wearing Yellow Slippers. She also had her Hair cut Shorter. As she was finishing, She began to Sing.

_I'm coming home I'm coming home tell the World I'm coming home Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes I'm coming home, I'm coming home tell the World that I'm coming..._

"Momma." said a Small Boy to his Mom as he was walking into the Kitchen. The Boy was only 5 Years Old,  
Had Tan Skin, Black Hair, and Brown Eyes. He was wearing Red Pajamas. This is JC 720, Dahlia's and JC 619's Son.

"Yes Little JC?" asked Dahlia as she turned around to see her Son.

"Are they done?" asked JC 720 smiling.

"Almost, Another minute or two." said Dahlia as the Timer went off. Dahlia then opened the Oven to reveal afew Freshly Baked Cookies.

"These will be perfect for Santa." said JC 720 as Dahlia set them on a Plate.

"Only afew more hours until Santa comes, You excited?" asked Dahlia.

"Yes." said JC 720.

"Good." replied Dahlia as she put the Plate & a Glass of Milk in the Living Room near the Fireplace.

"Momma, Do you think Daddy's going to make it home for Christmas?" asked JC 720.

Dahlia turned around, and kneeled down to JC 720, and put her hand on JC 720's Head.

"Now JC, I told you that Daddy's away right now, and sadly I don't think he's gonna be home for Christmas." said Dahlia sadly.

"Oh." said JC 720 as he frowned abit.

"Listen, You know Daddy would never miss Christmas on purpose. Besides, Maybe Santa will help out." said Dahlia as she comforted her son.

JC 720 then smiled, Hoping Santa will help out.

**(FanFic City Trailmon Station)**

"Last Trailmon to Paris is Currently Boarding at Station 12, Last Trailmon to London will be leaving at 11:45 P.M." said an Intercom.

Suddenly, Afew People step out of a Trailmon, and began to leave the Station. One of them was a Brown Haired Man wearing a Black Hooded Coat, and Jeans along with Black Sneakers. He also wears Glasses. This man is JC 619.

"Hmmm... 10:50 P.M. Remember myself to thank DP for allowing me to leave early." said JC 619 as he checked out his Watch. JC 619 was still a Member of The Author Fighters, and had just recently finished a Mission involving him to be in the Unova Region.

"Better call up Dahlia, and tell her I'm coming home." said JC 619 as he grabbed his Cellphone when he noticed his Cell Battery was dead.

"Darn, Should've recharged earlier today." said JC 619 as he put his Cell Phone back in his Pocket. JC 619 then got into his Car that was Parked at the Station, and began to drive Home when he sees something at a Store Display. He then parks his Car, and enters the Store.

_Later that Night..._

It was Midnight, and JC 720 was nearly asleep on a Chair. His Mom went to Bed afew Hours back, but He secretly snuck out of Bed, and waited to see Santa come. A moment later, JC 720 feel completely Asleep. Afew minutes later however JC 720 heard a familiar sound.

"Ho, Ho, Ho!" said someone.

JC 720 opened his eyes to see Santa Claus standing right in front of him.

"Santa!" yelled an excited JC 720 as he got up.

"Well Hello little Boy, Have you've been Good this year?" asked Santa.

"Yes Santa: I put all my Toys away, I wasn't mean to anybody, and I gaves my Mommy a Vase of Flowers on her Birthday." said JC 720 smiling.

"Well that sounds Right then." replied Santa as he pulled out a Spider-Man Figure, and gave it to JC 720.

"Thanks Santa." said JC 720 as he received the Toy though JC 720 seemed abit sad.

"What's the matter?, I know you wanted that Figure for awhile." said Santa.

"It's not that Santa, You see my Daddy is away right now, and If it isn't to much trouble I kinda wish he was here." explained JC 720.

"Oh, Well that sounds very Noble." replied Santa.

"Really?" asked JC 720.

"Indeed. In fact, I just have one thing to say that." said Santa as then grabs his Beard, and Cap, and then removes them.

"Merry Christmas Son." said JC 619 as he revealed himself to his Son.

"Daddy!" screamed a happy JC 720 as then hugged his Dad. Dahlia then walked into the Room, and saw the two.

"Hi honey, You're actually home." said Dahlia smiling.

"Yeah, I got off early, but My Cell was dead so I just came home." replied JC 619.

"Daddy got me the Figure I wanted!" said a happy JC 720.

"Really?" said Dahlia as she secretly eyed her Husband.

"Well I also got something for you too." said JC 619 as he gave his Wife a Box. Dahlia opens it to see that it's a Beautiful Necklace.

"It's made from old Corsola Quils." said JC 619.

"It's Beautiful, Thank You." said Dahlia as she Kissed JC 619.

"I'm not even under the Mistletoe." said JC 619.

"Allright, Now lets all get to Bed so Santa can do his Delivering." said Dahlia.

"Okay." said JC 720 as the three head to their Rooms, Awaiting for Christmas Day.

* * *

Well I hope you all liked it. The Opening Line Dahlia sang is from I Comin Home from Diddy Dirty Money. Reviews are Up, and MERRY CHRISTMAS, and Happy New Year!


End file.
